


I wish I could hate you

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: A conversation in Alex and Astra's wedding night





	I wish I could hate you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> A quick drabble I wrote in Tumblr. Decided to post it here for posterity. Feel free to leave prompts in the comments or in my Tumblr, I'm under the same name.

“Allow me to tell you, Brave One-” Astra said, lazily playing with Alex’s hair and enjoying being naked with her newly-wedded wife “If anyone would’ve told me this was going to happen to me, I would’ve taken them to the mental asylum”

“Yeah-“Alex responded, stil a bit dazed by the three orgasms Astra gave her in a row as part of her idea of ‘wedding gift’ "If anyone would’ve told me I’d get to bang hot alien chicks and make it akward between me and my adoptive sister along the way, I wouldn’t have believe it either. Especially when said hot alien chick is a New England Patriots fan”

“I was a General in Krypton. I am nothing but a Patriot. The only thing that has changed are my allegiances” Astra said, even after all these years not quite understanding how things worked on Earth, and Alex wasn’t sure if she’d ever get tired of those little things that Astra did that had endeared her so much to Alex.

“I wish I could hate you-” Alex said as she kissed her wife full on in the mouth very slowly "But even Goddesses have flaws”


End file.
